Believe
by Mystical Light
Summary: Holiday Oneshot. Elizabeth comes to realize that this is the first Christmas she'll spend by herself. WE of course


Disclaimer: None of this is owned by me.

I didn't think I'd get to write this until this weekend. Thank goodness for winter break. :D I hope you all enjoy it. There's even a soundtrack I'm going to post on youtube later after I post. This one shot goes from Post AWE through Elizabeth and Will's past Christmas'.

Italics are memories.

* * *

Elizabeth gazed out the window with her baby son tightly in her arms. It was December 24th and tomorrow was going to be Christmas.

"Tomorrow we're going to have such a nice day William," she said gently bouncing the small child up and down in her arms.

The baby yawned and laid his head on her shoulder again.

"We'll sleep late and then I'll tell you more about your Father. Oh, how I wish he could be here." Elizabeth sighed.

She looked once more outside and walked away.

"First Christmas alone. I think I'll be all right. Right?" she asked her little boy.

He, unfortunately, was out like a light. Chuckling despite her inner sadness, Elizabeth brought the child to his little crib and tucked a small blanket around him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and began to prepare a small dinner for herself.

"My first Christmas alone. Oh Will, I wish you were here just like always...."

**

* * *

**_Someone was knocking on the big front doors and Elizabeth ran down the stairs to answer. _

_Will Turner stood with his nicest clothes and a small wrapped box in his hands. "Happy Christmas Elizabeth," he said handing the box to her. _

_"Oh Will, thank you. Come inside, please," she said stepping aside. _

_One of the butlers finally arrived and Will handed the man his overcoat. _

_"You look really pretty Elizabeth," Will said with half smile. _

_"Well you look very dashing yourself. Let's go to the parlor," she said taking his hand. _

_She dragged him into the other room where the Governor was talking with some other men while drinking some brandy while the men's wives were gossiping in the corner. _

_"I'm so glad you could come Will. I thought I would just be stuck with myself for the whole day," she said earnestly. _

_"I'm glad you invited me, but you didn't really have to." _

_The two of them sat by the window, side by side. _

_"Why would you say that Will? Did you have other plans?" _

_"No," he said right away, shaking his head. _

_"Then what?" _

_"I just didn't think you'd want to spend the day with me. Now that I can see you would've been lonely though I'm glad I came." _

_"Well I'm glad too," she said, laying her hand on top of his. _

_"Why don't you open your present? I made it with Mr. Brown." _

_"Oh, you're right," she said picking it up and shaking it, trying to guess what it is. Something moved back and forth inside. _

_"I hope you like it." _

_From the box, Elizabeth pulled out a small angel. "Oh Will, you shouldn't have..." _

_"We made it from some leftover scraps. Do you like it?" _

_"Oh Will, I love it. Thank you." _

_She put the angel down carefully and gave Will a hug and a kiss on the cheek. _

_"I've got something for you too. Hold on for just a minute." _

_Elizabeth ran out of the room and she came back a few seconds later. "Happy Christmas." Inside was a book."I thought you could use something for before bed. It's about pirates." _

_"Thank you," Will said tracing the cover with his finger. _

_"Look," one of the Governor's friends said pointing the two children out. "They're sitting under the mistletoe." _

_Will and Elizabeth looked up to see one of the maids holding the small plant above their heads. _

_"Give her a kiss then boy," the same man said again. _

_Blushing brightly, Will leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek causing Elizabeth to blush as well. _

_"Let's go see if we can get a cookie from the cook," Elizabeth said quickly and quietly. _

_Will nodded and they both ran out of the room._

**

* * *

**Elizabeth finished her modest meal and couldn't help but look out the window once again. The sun had set and her eyes found their way to the beach and she smiled while staring at the water.

**

* * *

**_Will was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock on the door of the shop. _

_"Coming," he called. He ran to the door and opened it but there was no one there. "That's odd..." he started to say until someone covered his eyes. _

_"Guess who?" they asked. _

_"Jack Sparrow?" _

_"What?" the person said, taking the hands away. _

_Will smiled and turned to face his beloved Elizabeth. "Had you fooled there, didn't I," he said before leaning over and giving her kiss. _

_"No," she said pouting. _

_Will knew he had her and he laughed. "Happy day before Christmas Elizabeth," he said giving her another kiss. _

_This time she smiled and gave him one back. "So why did you ask me to come here alone today?" _

_"Well, first of all, what kind of Christmas would it be without presents?" _

_"Oh good because I brought mine with me too..." _

_"Actually Elizabeth, I've kinda got a special place I want to take you first. Care to join me?" _

_"Oh, all right. I'll just leave it here for later then." _

_Will took Elizabeth by the hand and they walked out the door. "Remember our first Christmas in Port Royal?" Will asked linking arms with her. _

_"Of course. I still have the angel in my bedroom on my bedside drawer." _

_"And I've read through your book at least fifty times. We're here." _

_They had arrived at a secluded part of the beach that no one but the two of them knew about. _

_"Why did you bring me here Will?" she asked. _

_Instead of saying anything, Will pulled her onto the beach and stooped over to pick something up from the sand. _

_"Is that mistletoe?" _

_"Could you hold this up please," he said handing it to her. _

_Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and did as he asked. _

_"Thanks. Elizabeth, I don't think I've ever met such a wonderful, beautiful, more brilliant woman in my entire life. I want to grow old with you. I want to have children, grandchildren with you. You are my world. Elizabeth," he said going down on one knee. _

_Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as he took her hand into his. _

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"I-I-" _

_"Well? Yes or no." _

_"Oh Will, of course I'll marry you. I want all that you said and more. Much more. But for right now, all I want is you." _

_Elizabeth dropped the plant and gave Will a kiss he would likely never forget. _

**

* * *

**_The crew was given a day of shore leave for the holiday and most of them stopped at a nearby tavern. _

_Elizabeth sat in the corner with a plate of cold...something in front of her which she poked at for the last twenty minutes. She looked over to where the men were sitting and most of them were singing Christmas songs while completely drunk. Something which she hadn't seen since her own Christmas' back home with her father and his wealthy "friends". _

_Will was with them but he refused to drink. He looked to her before quickly gazing out the window. They hadn't spoken to each other in almost two weeks now and Elizabeth felt very lonely._

_The only other woman on board was Tia and Elizabeth felt extremely uneasy just being in her presence. There was something about her aside from the voodoo. _

_"Elizabeth, are you all right?" _

_Elizabeth hadn't noticed that Will had come over while she had been thinking. _

_"I'm fine. No need to worry," she said, shaking her head and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_Will sighed and looked down. _

_"The crew seems...rather, er, rowdy today," Elizabeth commented as Ragetti attempted to pour some rum down Pintel's throat. _

_"Well they're drunk," Will said as though that was the answer. _

_"Well I know that. It's just that they're more drunk than usual." _

_The two of them lapsed into an uneasy silence. _

_"'ey look at Turner and Swann. They're under neef it," Pintel shouted from across the room. _

_Will and Elizabeth looked around them and Elizabeth was the first to spot it. _

_"Mistletoe," she said with overly bright eyes. _

_"We always seem to find ourselves here, don't we?" Will said. _

_"It's fate," Elizabeth said to herself. _

_Will heard her though and looked away. "Not enough though," he whispered to himself. _

_Will then reached out a hand and placed it against the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. Elizabeth laid a hand against his cheek but Will quickly pulled away soon after. _

_"Happy Christmas Will." _

_"Happy Christmas Elizabeth."_

**

* * *

**The clock chimed twelve times and Elizabeth looked up startled. She had fallen asleep and normally she wouldn't hear the chimes but tonight it woke her up. The baby suddenly began to cry and Elizabeth jumped up to see to him.

"Did you make a smelly?" she asked. Taking a whiff, she gagged but continued to smile. "Yes, you did," she said tickling him on the stomach.

Elizabeth laid him down and began to change him, humming a Christmas hymn under her breath as she worked.

"There we go William," she said, tickling him once more when finished.

The baby laughed and Elizabeth laughed along with him, happy that he was such a happy baby.

"Come on now, back to bed with you," she said, picking him up.

She was half way to the bedroom when there was a knock at the front door. It was very late at night; who would come calling at this time?

Elizabeth wasn't sure whether or not to lay the baby down first so she just brought him with her.

"Who-" she said tentatively through the door. "Who is it?"

"Elizabeth," a voice whispered.

It couldn't be! She must still be dreaming. Elizabeth opened the door and there he stood. He looked exactly the same as when she last laid her eyes on him, save for the now blue shirt he was wearing. Everything else though; it was still him.

"Will?"

He walked through the door, smiling widely and looked at the baby slightly confused.

"What've I missed?" he asked with a light laugh.

"Will, oh my goodness, Will this is our son."

"Son?" Will asked, suddenly wide eyed.

Elizabeth gently handed the baby to his long missing father and the two of them locked eyes.

"Wow; I don't think I've ever loved someone so much on first sight. Save you of course."

"Oh, of course," Elizabeth said tracing Will's jaw line. "I can't help but think the same thing at times."

Elizabeth looked at him, waiting for an answer to her unasked question.

"I asked Calypso for this and she granted it but only for just a few hours. At dawn I have to go back."

"How did you know I'd be awake?"

"I didn't, though I likely would've woken you up. That or just watch you sleep, kissing you until you awoke."

Will realized that he still had the baby in his arms and he had fallen asleep. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything special," Will said as they walked into the bedroom.

He laid the baby down and felt Elizabeth wrap her arms around his waist holding onto him tightly.

"You being here, now; that's all I could've wanted and more." Will turned and smiled letting a quiet laugh escape. He wiped away a fallen tear on her cheek and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Christmas Elizabeth."

"Happy Christmas Will."

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you thought about it. I'll post the songs that go with this story here and then a link to the youtube playlist on my profile in a little while. Merry Christmas all.

Playlist songs:

1. All I Want for Christmas is You (post AWE)  
2. Most Wonderful Time of the Year (pre COTBP)  
3. The Christmas Song (post COTBP - pre DMC)  
4. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (post DMC - pre AWE)  
5. Believe (post AWE)  
6. I'll Be Home for Christmas (post AWE)  
7. All I Want for Christmas is You (post AWE)


End file.
